Games
by anavihs
Summary: Dominique Weasley feels as though she's been neglecting her boyfriend Gerald Lynch. So she makes a game of giving him more 'attention.'


**This is yet another one-shot of Dominique and Gerald. I love this couple and thiiis is a bit rated. It's the progression of their sexual exploits. Lol.**

**You've been warned! (Nothing EXPLICIT, but still...)**

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, without whom, I wouldn't have put this up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Gerald Lynch was getting extremely frustrated. His girlfriend, Dominique Weasley, was the queen of teases. She would be snogging him one moment and run off five seconds later. He passed his palm over his face, sighing.

She had done exactly that, only moments before. He knew she was a prefect, of course, and so had meetings, but could she _not_ run up to him five minutes before they started, snog him breathless and then dump him there like yesterday's treacle tarts?

He heaved another sigh, getting up from where he had been leaning against the wall and making his way back to the common room. He had been on his way down to the library, but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus now.

He grinned at Michael, his best friend, taking a seat next to where he was scribbling away on parchment, probably working on his potion's essay.

"You look sexually frustrated," Michael said with a grin and Gerald scowled at him.

"Thanks for that," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Think nothing of it," Michael replied, with a wink. "She left you hanging high and dry again?"

"She did," Gerald said, pulling out his text books.

"So how does it feel? Pining after her for so many years and now, when you finally have her, you can only _have her_ on her schedule?"

Gerald snorted out a laugh.

"It's much better than not having her at all, I can tell you that."

His friend grinned at him before gesturing at the essay.

"Can you concentrate on that, then?"

"We'll see," Gerald said, taking a deep breath and starting to read.

* * *

Dom ran back up to the common room, hoping Gerald was still awake. The prefect meeting had run late and she knew that she never had proper time to see him. Sure, they saw each other in a few of their classes and during Quidditch practice, but she felt like they hadn't spent any _real_ time together since they had started dating.

"If you throw me from the window, you'll leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, you'll see someone giving life. What am I?"

She paused for only a moment, facing the eagle-shaped knocker, thinking, before she responded,

"The letter 'n'"

As the eagle allowed her in, she glanced around quickly. She spotted Gerald in the corner, laughing with his best mate, Michael. Smiling, she made her way over, but she slowed as she heard them talking.

"I'm just saying that if she shagged you as often as she snogged you and left you, you'd be a much happier man,"

Michael said, laughing slightly. Her eyes widened and she stepped behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw to hear her boyfriend's response.

"Shut it," said Gerald, but he didn't deny it.

Frozen, she wondered if that was how he felt. Was she just a tease, then? Did she _always_ leave him wanting more?

She frowned, trying to remember a time when she hadn't pulled away and run off, having something to do. Her eyes widened as she realised she couldn't name an instance. Every single time, she either had to study with her friends, do an assignment with Molly or go to a prefect's meeting.

"I love her," Gerald said and her heart melted. "Sure it would be nice to see her more, but I'll take what I can get."

Dominique immediately felt like the worst girlfriend the world had ever seen.

"Have you even shagged yet?" Michael asked, snorting.

"_That _is none of your business," Gerald said in a slightly irritated voice.

"I'll take that as a no?" Michael laughed and she could almost _see_ the scowl that she knew would be on Gerald's face.

Figuring that moment was as good a time as any to stop hiding, she moved out from behind the statue and hurried over to Gerald as she had been planning to before.

"Hey," she said, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. She felt his hands grip her arm as if to keep her there before she could run away and she felt even worse.

"I know I didn't stay earlier, but I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're here now," he said giving her that smile that melted her bones and she heard Michael snort from behind her. When they both turned to glare at him, he sobered and cleared his throat.

"I'm off to bed then," he said, waving at them as he went.

* * *

Gerald was more than glad that Dom had come to see him. It was late and he knew she had class early in the morning, but she was making the sacrifice for him. His heart warmed considerably at that.

"So how was the meeting?" he asked, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Fine. But I don't really want to talk about that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning, his pulse quickening.

"Let's talk about something else," she said, kissing his jaw. His eyes closed in pleasure, even as her lips trailed down to his neck.

"Anything," he murmured, huskily.

"How about you and I?"

"My favourite topic," he said, grinning, letting his head fall back slightly as she kissed where his pulse was throbbing.

"Am I a bad girlfriend?" she whispered and he frowned, pulled out of his daze.

"No, never," he said, vehemently.

"Okay," she said, moving to kiss his ears. He shivered, but pulled away from her again to look her in the eye.

"You're not," he said, making sure that she understood. He watched as her slightly sad expression blossomed into a smile.

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for," she said, grinning.

He beamed at her and she closed the distance between them, taking his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Gerald was all but whistling the next day. He and Dom had spent a full hour snogging in the common room. By that time, no one was in there, so they didn't have to worry about anyone looking at them or disturbing them. They hadn't done more than kiss, but it was far more passionate than they had _ever_ snogged before and he was feeling much better about their relationship.

He went through the day happily, until their Herbology class. It was the last class of the day on a Friday and he shared it with Dom. So when he entered the classroom, he was in high spirits. After learning that they had to read from the textbook, he was even more heartened. He had already read the chapter they were supposed to so he might be able to spend the time sharing notes with Dom.

Instead of sharing notes with him, however, when he had taken his seat to the left of her, she had propped her head on her right fist, reading from her textbook. Slightly disappointed, he pulled her hand into his own, hoping they could at least do that for the rest of the class. She looked over at him, smiling, and he grinned back at her. As he settled into his plan of re-reading the chapter while he held her hand, however, she pulled her hand away. Frowning, he glanced over at her, but he started when her hand landed on his leg.

He glanced at her again, but she seemed engrossed with the chapter. He was about to take her hand back into his when her hand moved slowly upwards. His eyes wide, he looked at her again, seeing her still reading.

He swallowed, but couldn't help it as his body reacted, automatically. He cleared his throat slightly and tugged her hand down his leg in case she didn't realise what she was doing. She glanced at him and smiled, absent-mindedly, letting him know that her mind _was_ in fact elsewhere. He went back to reading, but her hand started to slowly massage his leg above his knee.

He peeked at her, but her eyes were locked on the page of the book. He felt her hand move upwards, slowly, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. When he felt her hand nudge something it _really_ shouldn't have, he jerked slightly and coughed into his fist to cover up the rather un-manly squeak he let out. He was about to pull her hand away again when it moved a little more upwards.

Instead, he pressed the edge of his hand to his forehead to block his face, but still look like he was reading. He squeezed his eyes shut, pleasure bombarding him. Merlin, she would be the death of him. He bit his lip as her hand moved slightly higher.

"Dom," he said softly, his voice husky and filled with lust.

"Hmm?" she asked, distractedly, and he wondered if she really _didn't_ know what she was doing. Her hand tightened slightly and he couldn't help but move his hips a little into the movement.

Cursing his lack of control, he moved his hand down to press her palm harder against him, his body lifting from the seat and slightly up into her caress as he did. He felt her hand still and he glanced over to see her smiling at him. So the little minx _did _know what she was doing to him. She shifted her hand now, moving it up and down and he thought he might die on the spot. She returned her gaze to her book and took that as his cue to do the same.

He released her hand and pressed the edge of _both_ hand to his forehead now, pushing back his fringe and blocking his eyes which were squeezed together in pleasure.

This was going to be a _long_ class.

* * *

As Professor Longbottom ended the class, Dom didn't remove her hand from where it was still rubbing Gerald's "leg" in an entirely inappropriate way. Molly had already left, having been previously told about Dom's plans for her boyfriend. She wasn't prepared, however, for the _other_ best mate.

"Hey Gerald, do you want to go down to the pitch?" Michael asked, making his way in front of them.

Gerald shook his head, vehemently, but couldn't seem to be able to word the response. Dom gave him a little squeeze and he jerked slightly where he sat. Confused, Michael frowned at him.

"Are you alright? You look kind of feverish," he said.

Dom glanced over and noticed that Gerald's face w_as_ red and he seemed to be sweating a little.

"Y-yeah," he said, his voice hoarse, "I'll j-just catch up with you."

As his eyes slid shut again when Dom gave him another caress, his friend frowned, but he left.

"Alright. See you in a bit."

Gerald nodded, unable to do more, and waited for his friend, the last student, to leave.

"Merlin," he said, turning to bury his head against Dom's neck. She smiled, running her hand down.

"Did you have a good class?" she asked.

"The _best_," he said against her neck, panting slightly. She grinned, her hand moving to his belt.

* * *

"So how did your plan go?" Molly asked Dom quietly at dinner. Dom turned to see her smirking at an unusually happy Gerald.

"Wonderful. Thanks for the idea," she said, grinning at her. Molly shrugged and went back to eating.

Dom turned to look at Gerald and he smiled back at her, adoringly.

Blokes were so simple sometimes.

* * *

Dom had gone about her days, happy in the knowledge that her boyfriend was cheerful as well. What she hadn't expected was for him to try to return the favour.

"What did you get for problem-" the question ended on a squeak as she felt a hand run up her leg. She glanced up to see Gerald grinning at her from their corner of the library.

"Ger-" but she was cut off again as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Ssh," he said, and she attempted to close her legs, glancing around them. Sure, they were in a rather deserted corner, but the library was _hardly_ an appropriate place for such things.

"Ger-" she began again but this time couldn't help but gasp as his hand slid further up her leg to her inner thigh. She could do nothing but bite her lip as a girl passed by their table, glancing at them, curiously. Gerald turned his attention back to their homework, his head propped on his fist, much as she had done in the green house. She buried her face in her hands as his hands moved higher. She clamped her legs together around his hand and looked up at him. He did nothing but smile at her until she parted her legs again.

"Good girl," he murmured and she once more buried her face in her hands. His hands continued up and she knew her face was flaming. _No one_ had ever been even _close_ to where his hand was headed. When his fingers caressed her lightly, she jumped a bit in her seat. She settled again and squirmed as his fingers pressed against her with a little more force.

When she felt her underwear being pushed to the side, she dropped her hands to gape at him. He was grinning down at his book. As his fingers lightly moved across her, she covered her face once more, dropping her head to the table.

"Are you alright, Dom?" she heard above her and saw her little cousin Rosie looking at her, worried.

"Y-yes," she gasped slightly, Gerald's fingers still moving.

"You look like you're about to cry," she said and glanced at Gerald who was smirking at Dom.

"She's fine. This homework is just frustrating," he said, before turning to smile serenely at Rose. She nodded and shrugged, leaving with a quick,

"Good luck then."

Dom could only nod, eager for her to leave. She turned to Gerald as soon as she left, burying her face against his neck. He chuckled as she realised that was exactly what he had done to _her_ when she had tormented _him_.

"Please," she murmured and he grinned.

* * *

"This has to stop," Dom said, pulling him aside after Defence class.

"What?" he asked, grinning at her.

"You _know_ what! I never know if it's going to be a regular class or a _not_ so regular class," she said, her hands gesticulating wildly. "I can't focus either way!" she said and she buried her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but she could hear his smile.

"This wasn't supposed to _happen_," she whined against his robes. "I was just supposed to give you a little relief and it was supposed to end at that!"

"I get my relief often enough," he said, since she felt the need to return the favour every time he helped _her_ out in class.

"We need to stop," she said seriously and he sighed, nodding. He knew she was right. It had been going on for a week and so far, he had not paid attention in a single class. Plus, these little in class games they played were leaving him only wanting more.

"Alright," he said, hugging her.

* * *

Dom sighed, shifting in her seat slightly glancing over to where she could see Gerald doing the same. He glanced over at her and she saw the lust burning in his eyes. She almost moaned, squeezing her legs together against the heat building there.

He turned back to face Professor Flitwick, who was prattling on about something or the other. She had thought stopping the games would make it easier for them. Now, however, unable to find the time outside of class to do more than snog, she was in a far worse position.

She sighed as she faced forward, knowing that since she had asked him, Gerald wouldn't do anything on his own. Dom shook her head, realising that she needed to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Gerald's eyes were drooping as he pored over his Charms textbook. He had to finish reading this chapter before their class tomorrow, but he was tired after practice and Charms theory always made him sleepier than his other subjects.

His eyes snapped open as arms made their way around his neck. Grinning, he turned to press a kiss to Dom's lips.

"How was the prefect's meeting?" he asked.

"Boring, as usual. I have rounds tonight," she said and he frowned, knowing her schedule.

"Did you switch with someone?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"No," she said, "But that's what we're telling everyone who asks where we were. Come on," she said, holding her hand out to him. Grinning now, he grabbed her hand and let her lead him out of the room.

He frowned as they made their way to the seventh floor, in the left corridor.

"Where are we-" but she turned and pressed a finger to his mouth, making him quieten.

They only stopped when they stood in front of a tapestry that depicted Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet.

"Stay here," Dom said, quietly and he nodded and watched, eyebrow quirked as she walked back and forth three times. His look of confusion changed to one of awe as a door materialised in front of him.

Dom grabbed his hand and led him inside. He was slightly confused. It looked almost exactly like the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory except without the Quidditch posters. It was also a lot neater.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else except my dormitory," she said shrugging. When he opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, she shook her head decidedly. She pulled him off towards the second bed on the right and sat on it.

He stared at her for a moment before she leaned back and held her arms out to him.

His eyes widened and he followed her down almost immediately.

* * *

Out of breath, Gerald rubbed his face against Dom's neck, content.

She moaned slightly and he moved to her side, pulling her toward him. She pulled the blankets with her, covering them, and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"That was..."

"Incredible," he whispered, finishing her sentence.

"Better than _that_," she said, sleepily. "Aren't you glad I started this whole thing?"

He grinned at her as she turned to snuggle against his chest.

"Extremely. Tired?" he asked.

"Mm hmm," was her simple answer. He took the time to press a kiss to her hair and lie back, enjoying the feel of her against him.

"I love you," she murmured, her voice already sleep-filled, and even as he had professed his love for her minutes before, he grinned, repeating the sentiment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love some feedback on this story, so please review!**


End file.
